grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Jack
Jack the Ripper (切り裂き ジャック Kirisaki Jakku) is a Marine Commander in charge of the Reapers; an elite group of Marines tasked with destroying anti-government forces in Alabasta. Profile Physical Appearance Jack is an average-sized man with purple hair cut in a military hairstyle, forming a long Widow's Peak on his forehead. Befitting his strict, orderly nature, he has sharp eyes with black lines encircling each of them, overlooked by pencil-thin eyebrows. He also has a cleft chin. He is seen wearing a metal mask which covers his entire lower face with a protruding horn at the chin area. He wears an armor completed with metal gloves that has pointed horns located at each of the elbows. Below, he wears dark pants and black stripes boots in which covered by four pieces of cloth decorated with the Marine's symbol which is being held by a black sash. On top of that, he dons a white hooded cape. In order for him to be capable of handling his Double Scythes at all times, he wears on his back, a bag designed with a skull face and four blades protruding from all four cardinal directions. His two scythes somewhat forms two arms that is in a facing palm position. Each scythe has large blades and horns at the edges. Personality and Relationships Jack is a dedicated Marine who devotes himself to the government in order to maintain peace. jack's greatest adversary is anarchy, he believes chaos only breeds chaos, and order is nesscessary to save lives. Due to his beliefs, jack desires nothing more then to completely stamp out anti-government forces. Powers and Abilities Jack is an experienced, and very capable fighter. He is a scythe specialist who showcased his power by going toe to toe with Entei. He prefers melee combat, employing dual scythes in combat. He demonstrates remarkable ability in swinging them despite their massive size, and, true to his beliefs, aiming for his foe's neck with great accuracy despite the sheer speed of his slashes. Equipment Death Penalty (死違約 Shiyaku): Jack carries around two identical scythes with peculiar hand-like extensions from the opposite side of the blade made from sea-stone. He carries these on his back with the handles crossed and are deadly in their own right. These scythes possess supernatural abilities. By touching someone with the hands on the scythes, Jack can mark his opponent, then use his Death for Justice technique in a combination. The marks make it impossible for Jack to miss his target. Techniques *'Execution' (実行 Jikkou): After Jack's target has been branded by the hands on the Scythe, he raises his right hand, causing the Double Scythes's hands to meet and merge into one larger, double-bladed scythe that acts as a propeller; following the marks caused by the branding process, the scythes will not stop until the execution is carried out. **'Capture' (キャプチャ Kyapucha): First the double-bladed scythe spins above Jack's target, then it spins quickly enough to create a tornado funnel that surrounds the target. Anything captured by the tornado will be cut to pieces if they try to escape. *'Twisted Justice' (歪ん 正義 Igan Masayoshi): Jack slashes his scythes in a circular motion, creating a twister that slashes everything around him to pieces. History Wilted into War Arc After being assigned to supressing anti-government forces in Alabasta, Jack and his men; the Reapers were first matched up with Lord Jafar of Yuba. Working together with Jafar, Jack and his men were able to ambush a group of rebels lead by a devil fruit user named Zyeen. The plan was going smoothly until Rustyrose arrived. Jack was able to kill Zyeen before he escaped, but was immediately defeated by Rose following Zyeen's death. Desert War Arc Jack and his elite group of Marines called the Reapers, have been tasked by the Alabastian Noble Government to exterminate all anti-government forces in Alabasta. After either capturing or killing all remnants of Rose's rebels, Jack sets a trap for anyone seeking to return to Remmy's bar in Krugis. There he meets Entei and gives him false information that would lead Entei to Rose and the other rebels. Entei takes the bait and meets Jack underground. Refusing to go quietly, Entei fights with Jack. Their fight starts off as an even bout on both sides. Jack takes the advantage after revealing that his scythes can nullify devil fruit abilities. Entei employs more hand to hand combat and is able to go toe to toe with Jack without relying on his flames. After breaking Jack's sea-stone on his scythes, Entei defeats him with a firely explosion, and escapes. Category:Part II Characters Category:Marine